Strike Team: Omega
by PhoenixAngel47
Summary: Adam, Skye, Jake, Phoenix, and James are all children with special abilities. When their world is turned upside down, they have to find away to fix things- and fast. Shifting, magic, telekinesis, fire, and ice will have to come together and save the world they know. But first, they have to survive each other.
1. Skye Ceals

**Skye Ceals**

I brushed a dark curl behind my ear and stared outside, trying to ignore the chaos of my latest foster home. My foster sisters, Katy and Maria Van Helsing, were fighting yet _again_ over whose turn it was to control the television. It was Friday, February sixteenth, and we had been let out of school early due to the snowstorm that had came out of nowhere. The weather had been freakishly cold, even for Ohio, resulting in many days off, two-hour delays, and early releases. Katy and Maria went to the local elementary school for first grade and I attended the high school for freshman year.

Jessica and Mike, my foster parents, were at some sort of convention, leaving me, as the oldest, in charge. They weren't bad, Jessica and Mike. They gave me the spare bedroom and pretty much let me do my own thing. I don't get in trouble very often, and when I do, it's nothing big. I earn my own money, pay for my own clothing, and buy my own entertainment. Things like that.

They just… weren't Mom and Dad.

My real parents died two years ago. It was a car accident. Some drunken idiot ran a red light and smashed head on into the trusty old Jeep that we had lovingly dubbed "Magda." It killed them instantly. The worst part? The guy took off and the police never found him. With no other living relatives, I was dumped into the foster system. I've gone through five homes in the last two years. Not because I was horrible or anything, but because of other issues. They didn't have enough money, or enough space or something like that.

"Skye!" Maria whined, pulling me from my thoughts. "Make Katy give me the remote!" with a sigh, I turned away from the window and towards the girls. Katy, with her mother's hair and eyes, was perched precariously on the edge of the fireplace, the television remote clenched tightly in her hand. Maria, with her father's features, was standing a few feet away, pouting.

This was a pretty normal occurrence around here. I knew I couldn't seem like I was playing favorites, because then I'd have a tantrum on my hands. So I made a spit second decision.

"Katy, come down off that fireplace before you fall," I ordered calmly. "Put on your snow clothes. I'll take you two to the park so you can go sledding." Katy clambered to the floor and the two rushed off to their bedrooms, the television remote forgotten on the couch.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on a bench, watching as the girls slid down the large hill at the park. They were having a blast, whooping and screeching their delight. I pulled the fur-lined, dark blue hood of my coat up a little farther, trying to block my face a little better from the biting wind. I probably shouldn't keep the girls out here too much longer. Don't want them to get frostbite. Suddenly, there was a wail and I looked down to see Katy at the bottom of the hill, holding her cheek. In an instant, I had grabbed the extra sled I had dragged over here and was coasting down the snow-covered hill.

I came to a smooth stop next to the blond-haired girl and gently pried her hand away from her cheek. "Katy, let me look," I said calmly. There was a deep scratch across her skin. It was bleeding slightly and I could see bits of bark from what looked like a branch embedded in the wound.

"Hold still, okay?" I said. I pulled the mitten off of my right hand and gently touched my fingertips to the scrape. My eyes closed, and as I called on my abilities, my teeth clenched together. A surge of warmth pulsed through my body, down my arm, and into Katy's cheek. When I removed my hand, the scrape was completely gone. Not even a scar could be seen.

Maria, who had abandoned building her snowman, watched with amazement. "Skye, your hand was glowing!"

I pulled on my mitten and smiled slightly, as if she had just made up a preposterous story. "No it wasn't, Maria. Hands can't glow. You know that, silly," I forced a natural-sounding chuckle.

"But it was," Katy butted in, defending her sister. I hid a grimace. "Your hand was glowing, Skye."

How was I going to get them to drop the subject?

"Girls, it was just the sunlight reflecting off the snow. I'll prove it to you. Both of you hold out one of your hands." They complied, and I willed the sunlight to surround their hands, making them glow.

"They stared in awe. "See?" I said. "Now grab you sled. We'd better get back to the house so you don't freeze to death." We picked up our sleds and began the trek back up the hill and to the house.

The entire way, Maria and Katy kept marveling at the glowing.

Mike and Jessica had come back an hour ago. We were currently sitting in the dining room, eating our supper of pork chops, green beans, and garlic bread. Me, being vegetarian (Different than vegan, people), was sticking to the tofu steak Jessica had been kind enough to make for me. A knock sounded at the door. Mike stood up and went to answer it.

There was a moment of silence, and then, "Skye, would you come in here please?" Feeling uneasy, I stood up and walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Mike was there, with an unfamiliar man in a black suit. Mike excused himself and headed back to the dining room, leaving me with the man.

I faced him, waiting, my expression impassive. "Skye Ceals, my name is Agent Phil Coulson. I'm with a secret government agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I'm going to have to ask you to come with us."

**I'm back from the dead, apparently. I was originally PhoenixAngel27, but I had to change it due to account issues. This is my first story, not my first fic. If you guys like the first chapter, I might be able to get the second chapter up.**

** Seriously.**

**~Angel**


	2. James Newton

**A/N: I'm back, sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: Hello, if I owned the Avengers, then I would be amazing. (Which we all know that I'm not.)**

**James Newton**

I climbed off of the bus, coughing from exhaust it created as it peeled away. The snow was coming down in flurries, and even though I want to say that I had nothing to do with it, I do. I discovered that I could control snow and ice about three years ago. I wanted to practice, but I was too afraid to. After all, I didn't want to make a snowstorm in the middle of summer or something like that.

I had finally gotten up the courage to test out my powers this winter. The result? Colder-than-normal temperatures and random snowstorms. Today's had been completely accidental. I had gotten frustrated and… well, my powers seem to be connected to my emotions.

On a happy note, I got everyone out of school early.

But now I had to try and find a way to get a hold on the weather. Creating snow was _way _easier than getting rid of it, apparently. So maybe I don't have the best control over my powers just yet. Give me a break, okay? I mean, it's not as if I can just take my problems and search them on Google. I could just see the search results: Scientist creates catastrophe in weather lab; Military creates a weather machine, ect. And if they found out about what I can do? _Thirteen-year-old Boy Creates Snowstorms With A Single Thought!_

See my issue?

I took out my house key and inserted it into the lock on my front door. The house was empty. The only sign of life was my dog, Piper, who was barking and whining in her kennel in the den. I sighed and locked the door behind me, kicking off my dirty tennis shoes. They smelled and had holes in the soles, toes, and heels, not to mention the fact that I'd had them for three years, but there was little enough money to try and worry about getting a new pair. I dropped my backpack on the dining room table and moved into the den, where the dog was practically pressed against the bars of her kennel. I bent down and undid the latched, swinging the door wide. She jumped out, tongue lolling and tail wagging, and greeted me with a sloppy kiss right across my face.

"Ew!" I exclaimed, wiping the dog slobber off my skin. "Was that _really _necessary, dog?"

She barked at me.

I got up and moved back to the dining room, plopping down in my usual chair and pulling out any homework I had. No matter what happened, I always did my assignments and got them turned in on time. That was the one thing I took pride in, since I've been a straight A student since second grade. It became a habit a long time ago, but not a really bad one, as far as I was concerned. All my teachers were happy, and Mom says that I shouldn't have any trouble getting into any honors classes at the high school next year because of it. People always ask me how I'm able to live my life, do my homework, and get everything in on time. I don't have many after-school activities. I don't have any at all, actually, which leaves me with plenty of time to get my homework done.

Two hours or so later, I was sprawled across the couch, flipping through the channels on our television, bored as can be. After finishing my homework, I had tried to stop the snow a couple of times. Obviously to no success, otherwise it wouldn't be a total whiteout outside. I heard the door open before Piper started barking, as usual, and knew Mom was home. She came in and set a steaming pizza box on the table. I was on my feet in an instant and pulling out a slice of the cheesy goodness.

"How was school, sweetie?" Mom asked, setting down her purse and grabbing a slice as well.

"It was all right," I responded around my mouthful of pizza. "We got let out early because of the snow." I felt a pinprick of guilt in my stomach as I said that. Mom didn't know about my abilities, and I was hoping to keep it that way.

"Strange, isn't it?" Mom said, sitting down. "This storm just came out of nowhere." The guilt went from a pinprick to an entire syringe needle. _It_ _doesn't matter_, I thought. _I'll be able to control it soon. _I finished off my slice before reaching for a second, and then a third.

We had somehow moved from the dining room into the living room, watching C.S.I., one of my favorite shows. I was really good at solving puzzles, mysteries, things like that. I usually had the show figured out about halfway through. Mom always commented about how creepy it was, and usually teased me about making the scripts myself.

Or being a mass murderer.

I pushed my blond hair out of my eyes and sighed. This episode was centered on chess, and even tough I had no idea how to play the stupid game, as soon as they introduced the killer, I knew.

"It's her," I said, pointing to the correct person. "She's the mastermind." Mom shook her head at me, a small smile on her face, but didn't say anything.

There was a knock on the door.

Mom got up from her spot beside me, on the couch, with a perplexed look on her face. I continued to watch the show, listening as Mom moved through the dining room and the kitchen before unlocking and pulling the door open. I heard low voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Suddenly, Mom came back around the corner. "James, go pack a bag." Her face was tense and ashen. I stood up and started to speak, but she cut me off with a stern, "Jameson Newton, don't argue and just do it." I blinked, startled. Mom never calls me "Jameson." I then turned and hurried down the hall to my bedroom.

I threw seven days' worth of clothes into a duffel bag. I stuffed in a couple of puzzles and mystery novels, and started to zip it closed. A glint of light on metal caught my eye, and I looked up to see the picture of Mom and I, at a beach in New York. It had been the last vacation we ever took out of state. I hurried over, picked up the silver metal frame, and then nestled the photo amidst my clothes before quickly zipping the bag shut and throwing the strap over my shoulder.

When I went back out to the living room, Mom was there with three men in black suits.

"Mom," I asked, gripping the strap of my bag tightly. "What's going on? Please tell me." I could feel my powers stirring up again, responding to the nerves and the fear starting to make an appearance in the back of my mind,

She glanced nervously at the men before replying with a fake smile, "Nothing's wrong, honey. These nice men are here to take you somewhere special. You'll be perfectly safe, I promise." I could hear the note of uncertainty in her voice. Mom was a terrible liar anyways, but especially to me because I knew her so well.

I told her as much. "You know you can't lie to me, Mom. What's going on?" as my emotions peaked, the storm inside of me got a little stronger, swirled a little faster. Out of habit, I curled my free hand into a fist, trying to stave off the oncoming storm threatening to burst forward.

One of the men noticed. "James, please remain calm," he said, taking a step towards me. I took a step back, trying to maintain the distance between us.

"Then tell me what's really going on!" my anger and fear were fusing together, coaxing the storm cloud inside of me, thrashing around in my gut.

The man took another step. "Please calm—" I thrust my hand out in front of me, trying to make him stay back.

That was my fatal mistake.

Snow blasted forward in a wild blizzard, swirling through the air in a flurried frenzy. I heard shouts of panic and my mother's cries. I tried to pull the snow back into me, but my emotions were raging, making it impossible to rein in my powers. I sank to my knees, squeezing my eyes shut and clutching at my head.

Suddenly, a warm hand clasped around my wrist and tugged my arms away from my face. My eyes flew open in shock to see an unfamiliar girl. She had snow-pale skin and long, dark brown curls that blew wildly in the wind I had created.

"You need to calm down, okay?" She said over the howling of the wind. "Just focus on me. Nothing else. Just me, okay?" I nodded helplessly and stared at her.

"Nothing else matters," she said, her voice gentle and soothing. "Look in my eyes. Just focus on me." I stared into her deep blue eyes. They were flecked with bits of silver, like the night sky, and were as calm as can be.

The wind lessened a little bit.

"That's it," the girl encouraged. "Take deep breaths. In, out. In, out. Nothing else matters. Just focus on me. Take it easy. Calm down." I found myself following her instructions. I began to calm down, taking deep breaths and tuning everything except the girl out of my mind. All of a sudden, the wind and snow stopped completely, like turning a hose off.

The living room was in shambles. Furniture was knocked over. The entire room was coated in show and ice. Mom was trapped in a corner by the armchair, shivering violently. The three men were also shivering. The girl wasn't, though. That was when I noticed she was glowing with a soft silvery light. She stood up, leaving me hunched over on the ground, and took a deep breath, her eyes closing in concentration. She slowly began raising her arms upwards. The glow around her brightened, and the temperature began increasing. The snow and ice started to melt, but instead of seeping into the carpet, the water flew to the center of the room and collected in a hovering sphere.

When all the snow and ice had melted, the water sphere floated over to the kitchen sink and landed in it. It lost its spherical shape and began flowing down the drain. The girl's teeth clenched together, and I could see sweat forming on her skin. The knocked-over furniture began to glow and move. Soon, the living room looked as though nothing had ever happened.

She helped me to my feet, panting from exertion. "Who are you?" I asked, staring around in wonder.

"I'm Skye," she said quietly. "These people won't hurt you. Us, I should say. I was taken from my home, too." The way she said the word "home" made me think she wasn't happy with her life. I looked over at my mom, who had stood up. I could tell she was a bit shaken up, but she moved forward and embraced me. I flung my arms around her and squeezed.

"I'll always love you James, no matter what," she whispered in my ear.

"I know, Mom," I said quietly. "Thank you." She let go of me and turned to Skye, who was watching us kind of wistfully.

"Take care of him," Mom said sternly. "Keep him safe." Skye stared at my mom for a long moment.

"I will." Her eyes flashed to mine, and she nodded her head towards the door. The three men were waiting.

As we drove away in a black SUV, I couldn't help but think, _What have I gotten myself into?_

**So, this took a lot longer than I expected. I'm really sorry for that, guys. I've been sick for a while, and then while recovering I had a ton of homework to make up, and after that I just wasn't in the mood to write. the next chapter should be up a lot sooner.**

**~Angel**


	3. Phoenix Rae

**A/N**

**Yippee! Another chapter! Freaking miracle just occurred here, people. Don't expect this often, although I am one day away from spring break. I have a baby-sitting course one day, and I may just be too darn lazy to write anything. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Avengers. Duh. If I did, why would I be writing on FanFiction?**

**Phoenix Rae**

The fist slammed into my jaw, causing me to stumble backwards against the brick wall of the alley we were in. I was back up and ready in a second. I spat out some blood mixed with saliva onto the ground and then glared fiercely at the boys in front of me. There were roughly seven of them: members of the local gang around here called the Black Dragons.

"Get out," I snarled at them. "This is my territory; no Dragons or _any _other gang members allowed."

"Kaang's fed up with ya and your mouth, Rae," one said. He was Demetrius, otherwise known as "Demolisher." Meing-tsu Kaang was the leader of the Black Dragons.

"And I'm fed up with all of you gangs trying to scare me out to get my territory. I'd say you ought to have learned by now, but obviously your little pea brains can't handle it." A couple stepped forward threateningly at my insult, bearing the teeth that they wished they had.

I smiled condescendingly at them. "Run along now, little boys. Tell Daddy that Mama's busy at the moment, I'm sure he'll understand."

Demetrius growled. "Shut it, Rae, or I'll have the boys here stick ya and leave ya here for the police to find. Kaang just wants ya to let us have this alley for the brawl with the Asian Boyz next week. He'll leave ya alone after that."

"I get the feeling that there's a little more to this message," I said dryly. "Care to share _Demolisher_?"

Demetrius gave me a creepy little grin. "If ya don't, we'll kill ya and use the alley anyways."

I snorted. "As if. I could take on all seven of you idiots and _win_. I thought we've already proved that, haven't we, Crusher?" I didn't know Crusher's real name, but he had came here looking for a fight one night, hoping to scare me out.

He had left with a broken nose, a busted lip, two less teeth, and a sore groin. Said boy glared at me, but it was marred with fear. I laughed in their faces. They thought they were tough, hardened criminals. I'll bet you anything that the worst they've got on their records are petty theft. They don't have the guts to kill anyone. I've gone head-to-head with some of the Russian Mob. Compared to them, the Black Dragons were newborns in the street gang business.

Demetrius threw a punch aimed at my temple. I ducked, grabbed his arm, and bent it backwards until it snapped. The bone wasn't broken, maybe fractured (if I got lucky), but it would sure hurt for days.

Demetrius let out a pained yell and clutched his arm. "Get her!" he screamed. Three of them rushed at me. I ducked the first punch, blocked the second with my arm, but the third landed sharply on my side. I pushed past the pain. Nothing was broken; the worst there would be was a bruise. I shoved my elbow back into one thug's solar plexus. The breath left his body in a huff, and I easily knocked him out of play. My foot connected with one guy's groin and my fist connected with the other's temple. They both were out.

Four down, three to go.

I didn't wait for the others to come after me. I charged forward and slammed into one, knocking him down onto the pavement. His skull collided with the asphalt with a sharp _crack_, but not enough to knock him out. I stood up and landed a vicious kick to his stomach. He curled up, groaning.

Two more.

One of them charged at me, screaming a sort of battle cry. Well, it would have been if it hadn't have been so high-pitched and girly. I laughed, kicked his knee, and punched him in the face. The cartilage of his nose snapped and spurted out blood, which spattered onto my hand and shirt.

"Really?" I snarled. "I just got this shirt." He stumbled backwards, holding his nose. He and the others picked themselves up and ran out of my alley. I whirled back around to see Crusher and Demetrius. Demetrius was still holding his arm like the wimp he is. Crusher didn't seem too keen on attacking me.

I nodded towards the exit. "Get out. Get out and don't come back." My eyes flickered to Demetrius. "And take him with you. Tell Kaang he can't use my territory for a brawl, nor will he ever be able to set foot in here." Crusher grabbed Demetrius's shirt and began dragging him out of the alley.

After they were out of sight, I lifted up the hem of my shirt to examine my aching side. A large bruise was already forming. It'd be fine. There was also going to be a bruise on my jaw and my lip was busted. I brushed my long, fiery red-orange hair out of my golden eyes. It was down to my mid-back, which was way too long.

I took my pocketknife out of my jeans pocket and flipped it open. I gathered up my tresses, pulled them tight, and sliced the blade through them. I was left with a handful of red-orange hair. The result was choppy and unevenly cut, but it suited me. I chucked the hair in a nearby dumpster and slid the knife back into my pocket.

Much better.

It now just brushed the tops of my shoulders, and I would be able to move faster. I stared petulantly at the blood staining my shirt.

_Looks like I'm heading to the Goodwill Donation Center again_, I thought annoyedly. I hated that place with a passion. It smelled weird, and that smell leaked onto their clothes. The volunteers were always bright and happy and smiling, and they would always look at me with pity. I didn't need their pity. Some had even apologized for me ending up on the streets.

_Only humans would apologize for something that wasn't their fault, but the ones who actually did do it say nothing. _It was despicable. My mom had left us when I was three. Dad turned into a drunk. My brother left me at his mercy. Only I wasn't going to take his beatings like my brother did. I killed him, took the knife he would always use to threaten us, and ran. I didn't even bother calling the cops.

The pig hadn't deserved it.

I growled angrily and stalked my way out of the alley. I shoved my hands deep in the pockets of my black jeans with rips in the thighs and began making my way to the donation center. It was roughly three blocks away, which meant a long hike there and then a long hike back. The sun would be setting by the time I began my trek heading back home. I would also need to find food. Maybe I could hit Jaxon's place and he's hook me up with something.

Jaxon Ramey was my best friend. He was the son of a grocer, so he could hook me up with food and occasionally some things I couldn't get at the donation center.

I dug through the mounds of shirts, looking for one that suited me. I tended to lean towards dark colors like black, dark grey, green, maroon, even blood red. Today, however, black was definitely going to be my choice. I tossed aside frilly, neon pink ones and some neon green ones.

"Can I help you find something, young lady?" it was one of the annoying volunteers.

"No."

"Well, okay, then. Just let me know if you do." Even when I was rude to her, she responded kindly and politely. Honestly. I think my biggest problem is the fact that they sound like robots. Maybe if they showed some sign of anger when I snapped at them, I might believe that I'm not the only rational human being on Earth. My fingers closed around black fabric. I held the shirt out in front of me. It was a black spaghetti-strap tank top, with orange flames bound by a circle.

I'd take it.

I also found a black leather jacket that would keep we warm in the middle of the night. I slipped into an empty changing stall and quickly switched out my old shirt for the new one and the jacket. I dumped my old one in a trashcan and went on my way. The sun was getting pretty low in the sky, so I made my way over to the grocery store across the street and around to the back.

Jaxon was there, throwing some large garbage bags into a dumpster.

"Hey, Jax," I said. "Hook me up?" he turned to face me with his scheming, troublemaker grin in place.

"Wait here, Nix," he replied. "I'll get you the good stuff." He turned and disappeared back inside the store. I hopped up and sat on a wooden crate and ran my fingers through my short hair. If only life weren't all about food and fighting for my territory. I hardly ever got to do anything fun. Fun, meaning robbing drunk guys or taunting the L.A.P.D. There just wasn't enough time in the day.

Jaxon returned and handed me a couple of drumsticks, still warm from the deli. I sank my teeth into one and chewed hungrily.

"Jeez, slow down, Nix," Jax laughed at me, pulling up another wooden crate and sitting down. "You're gonna end up choking."

"Back off," I muttered through my mouthful of chicken. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. I finished the first drumstick and started on the second one.

Jaxon noticed the mark on my jaw. "'Nother fight today, huh? Who was it this time?"

"Yep," I replied. "The Black Dragons. There were seven of 'em. Said that Kaang wanted to use my alley for a brawl for with the Asian Boyz. They left with various injuries and zero confidence."

Jaxon snorted a laugh. "One would think they'd learn by now." I nodded in agreement with his statement. Had I not said something along those lines earlier?

"Any other injuries? Anything broken?"

"Nah. Just a bruise on my side. As if those wimps could ever pack a _real _wallop." We shared a good laugh about that and Jax told me about the local news while I finished up.

When I was done, I stood up and said, "Thanks, Jax. See you around." We said farewell and went our separate ways.

When I finally reached my home, it was almost completely dark and I was tired and ready to fall asleep. My side and jaw ached like fury, but I ignored it. I collapsed on my dirty mattress with worn blankets underneath my canopy of rain tarps. Not the most secure, but it was home.

Footsteps came in. I stayed calm and relaxed. It was probably Kaang's thugs, or maybe even some of the Asian Boyz. I waited until they were no more than a foot behind me before whirling around. My fist flashed out, only to be caught. I threw another punch with my other hand and at the same time twisted out of my attacker's grasp. My left fist was also caught, so I jammed my heel into the person's foot, right in the juncture where the toes would meet their foot. The person let out a grunt of pain and used their grip on my arm to grab my other and restrain me.

"Phoenix Rae, you need to calm down." They were male, and obviously not from a gang. The gangs always called me by my last name.

"Who are you?" I snarled savagely, trying to escape but failing. The guy had a strong grip, and the way he was holding my arms told me he knew what he was doing. If I put up too much of a struggle, he could break them.

"My name is Agent Grant Ward. I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D. I have orders to bring you in."

"Never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.," I scoffed arrogantly. "You a new gang around here?"

"No. We're a secret government agency. Now please come quietly." I paused for a moment.

"Well…" I pretended to think about it. "How about… no." I concentrated for a minute and felt my abilities comply. My skin began to glow red and got hotter and hotter. Agent Ward quickly let go and I spun around and socked it to him. He took my punch pretty well, all things considering. I moved forward to hit him again, but he blocked it. Before I could do anything, the needle of a syringe was plunged into my arm. A shock of ice-cold started up my bloodstream and quickly spread throughout my body. Agent Ward then got me retrained again. I tried to call on my fire, but nothing happened.

The next thing I knew, there were metal cuffs on my wrists and I was being loaded into a black SUV. I glared sullenly at my boots. Agent Ward was sat next to me while someone else drove the van.

Whoever ordered these people to bring me in was going to pay.


End file.
